


Dance?

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Don't know what this is, I haven't wrote anything since the days is stendan, so I'm gonna write small things to try and get my mojo back!





	Dance?

'I'm begging please don't play no more sad songs...'

'What you doing?' Aaron stands behind him with Liv on his arm. Their return earlier than expected making Robert almost fall into the sofa.

'Aaron! Ya can't just jump on up on people like that,' he turns the music off, his cheeks flushed.

Aaron and Liv just look at each other, Liv takes one more look at Robert and says 'loser' before heading upstairs.

'Little Mix concert for one going on in here it seems, would ya like me to leave and comeback when it's over?' Aaron grins, placing the shopping bags on the kitchen worktop.

'Oh shut up, you're just jealous I wasn't dancing for you.' Aaron turns around, smile still on his face and shakes his head slightly, 'two words for you, Robert. Dad dancing.'

Robert almost looks insulted, and he would be if he knew it wasn't true. 'You've seen the way my hips move, there's nothing dad dancing about it.' Aaron just laughs and starts to put the shopping away.

He senses him before he feels him behind him, his arms wrapping across his stomach, he mouth pressed against his neck, his breathing calm and gentle against his back. Aaron falls into him all the more, his fingers find Roberts and wraps his hand around him tight. 'You're an idiot,' he says lovingly. Loving the warmth of the man he loves engulfed around him. Robert nibbles lightly at the bottom of Aaron's ear, 'your idiot though.'

'Always,' Aaron turns to face Robert, his arms wrapping themselves around his neck. 'When did we turn so soft?' Robert just shrugs, pulling him closer, 'probably when you realised you couldn't get better than me?'

At that Aaron shoves Robert back and just laughs, 'I think we both know that's the other way round.' He raises his eyebrows, half daring and flirty. Robert just looks at him seriously though. Eyes gentle as he looks his husband up and down slowly, he lifts his arm up in front of him for Aaron just to take hold of. 'Let's dance?'


End file.
